Men of Science
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Basic idea: What if these men of science had girlfriends? How would life work for them?
1. Greg 1

**Men of Science**

**Greg Sanders**

STORY ONE

Greg Sanders yawned as he walked into the lounge at the Las Vegas Forensics labs. Dawn was slowly painting the desert as he searched blindly for coffee. His gaze kept wandering to the couch in the corner.

Coffee was forgotten as his body demanded sleep. He stretched out and was asleep a moment later.

Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes were in a heated argument.

"I'm telling you, it was strychnine." Nick insisted.

Warrick shook his head, "It wasn't."

"It was," Nick pushed open the door to the lounge.

Warrick sat down at the table while Nick went to the coffee machine.

"There is only way to settle this," Nicks said as he held up the pot. He shook his head and put it down, "We need to talk to Greg; he can tell us."

"Speaking of which, where is he? Gris has been looking for him all morning." Warrick rubbed his face, "This case is draining all of us."

Nick looked at the couch and nodded; both men watched Greg sleep. His back was facing them; he was curled up and looking rumpled but comfortable.

Sara walked in, "Where's Greg? There's a visitor for him."

Both men nodded to the couch; she walked over and woke him. Greg tumbled off the couch with a thud.

"Greg, are you okay? There's someone here to see you." Sara helped him up and eyed his wrinkled lab coat and clothes. "Pulled an all nighter again?"

He ran hands through his hair; trying in vain to get it to lay flat. "Who is it?"

"A girl named Summer," Sara smiled at him, "She's pretty, Greg."

Greg was worried for a moment; what was she doing here? Had something happened? He left the lounge without a word and hurried to the front desk. Rounding the corner he saw her.

Summer was just below average height; lean in a athletic way, thick golden-brown hair that had a natural soft wave. Her hair framed a pale, smooth with a full mouth and happy hazy blue eyes.

She was in khaki pants and a stretchy white shirt; with sensible black shoes. A leather band encased her left wrist; she didn't wear a watch. Her right hand held two rings; one on her third finger and one on her thumb. The index ring was silver with a jade stone and the thumb ring was an engraved silver band.

Her head turned as if sensing him; she smiled and it turned her from pretty to beautiful. Her eyes sparkled behind her invisible frame glasses.

Greg hoped none of his friends had followed. He was nervous and didn't want them to see it.

"Hi," He managed and her smile widened, like she knew he was nervous. "What's up?"

"You didn't come home, I thought you might be hungry."

He threw a glance around the area; he saw Nick leaning against a nearby wall; an amused smile on his face.

Greg sighed as he took her arm, "Let's talk in here." He led her to a near by meeting room and closed the door. He resisted the urge to pull the blinds on Nick.

"What's going on?" She was amused, "You're acting like a spy again."

Greg turned and looked at her for a minute, he kept forgetting they had grown up together. "Sorry, it's just, no one here knows about you."

"And now they're going to tease you about me?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So hiding in here is going to help ease the coming words?"

Greg laughed, "I guess not."

"Now they are going to think something really sinister."

He watched her as she chuckled softly, "I can't really leave. We're working on a huge case."

She smiled softly and shook her head; her hair moved in a silken ripple. Still smiling she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a lunch case.

"Here," She handed it to him, "I knew you would be busy."

Greg accepted the cloth bag and sighed, "Summer, how can I make up missing our date?"

She laughed gently; her hand went to his cheek. "Solve the case first, than think about it."

He looked at her and smiled; his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, for not being upset I mean."

"You're welcome." She dropped her hand; he caught it and kissed the back of it gently. "Go back to work. I'll be at home if you need me."

Greg followed her out of the room and they stood at the front desk for a moment. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but didn't. Summer seemed to know that and simply smiled at him.

He watched her leave and sighed. The weight of the lunch bag was comforting; it was something of hers that could stay with him.

"Well, well," Nick came up behind him, Greg turned his head, "How'd a guy like you catch her?"

Greg shrugged, "Girls love the coat." He went back to the lounge. Breakfast had never tasted so good.

Several hours later; Greg was confronted by Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle.

"We know the vic ate before they died; but the real kicker is this," He handed over a report. "The spices used in their final dinner, are used by a single restaurant in town."

"How about take-out?" Sara asked

"Eat-in only," He said happily.

Gil looked over the report for a few minutes, "That ruins the boyfriend's story." He said finally, "They had dinner together and then he killed her."

Sara looked at her boss, "But why lie about the dinner?"

Gil looked up at Greg, "You've found something else?"

"I did," Greg said cheerily as he held up another report, "The girlfriend was pregnant."

Sara shook her head, "There's his motive."

"Indeed," Gil studied the two reports, "Let's find Brass."

Grissom left first, Sara gave a sly smile to Greg. "How was breakfast?"

He fought the urge to frown, "Fine."

Nightfall was heavy as Greg finally clocked out. He yawned repeatedly as he walked to his car. The drive home was a blur; he could only remember ending up in his driveway.

Climbing out of the car, he staggered into the house, locked the door and staggered to the main bedroom. He tumbled into bed and was instantly hugged.

Greg breathed in and knew the scent that wrapped around him. He knew the arms that held him; tension drained out of him instantly. Sleep rolled over in a peaceful wave that pulled him into happy dreams.

Greg rolled into awareness, searching with his hands for the body next to him. He opened his eyes when he came up empty. Gently he sat up as the bedroom door opened. Summer walked in with the cordless phone in one hand. She was her pajamas; blue boxer shorts and blue undershirt.

"It's for you, Warrick Brown?" She handed him the phone. He caught her hand and pulled her down to the bed.

Greg put the phone to his ear, "What's up? I have a day off."

"I know that, but Gris is asking for you."

He sighed, he couldn't help it. "I have to work again?"

"No, just come in and talk with him." Warrick said.

Summer was watching him from the corner of the bed; her gaze was curious but polite.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour."

"Make it twenty minutes." Warrick hung up.

Greg turned off the phone and sighed, "I have to go in for a briefing."

"Oh," She looked away for a moment, "That's okay, I can find work here."

"No, come with me."

She looked back at him, "Yesterday you were all nervous with me there. I don't think your boss would appreciate me making you anxious."

Greg took both her hands, "Today is our day. We've been planning this for a week; as soon as the meeting is over, we are going to have our day."

"As long as you're sure," She said gently and stood up. "Get dressed."

Greg and Summer left the house minutes later. He drove while she studied a notebook.

"What's in there?" He asked gently.

'Notes from class yesterday; I've missed the last couple of classes because of my ankle. The teacher wants me to make up the missed assignments. I'm trying to catch up on the information I need to hand them in."

Greg glanced at her, "Your ankle? I thought it was better."

"It was until I went climbing last weekend. I twisted it slightly; once you've got an injury it takes less to hurt it."

He arched a brow but nodded, "So you're getting it looked at right?"

"Yes, I was at the doctor's yesterday."

For some reason, Greg's stomach tightened, he wanted to look at her face. Instead he focused on driving.

"Are you okay?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly, "You're squinting."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. This case is just getting to me."

Summer was quiet for several seconds, "So did they tease you yesterday?"

"No, they were pretty good. Just give it a couple of days."

"Oh," She was amused, he could hear it.

Greg parked in one of the front stalls; Summer followed him inside.

A few of the people at the front desk waved and said hello. Greg waved as he went down the hall. He paused at the lounge, his heart sank when he saw Nick in there. The man looked up and smiled.

Greg turned to Summer, "Hang out here, I shouldn't be long."

Summer sat down across from the man; he was cute in a bad-boy kind of way. He was watching her with polite interest. She sat and opened her notebook.

"Nick Stokes," He said, she looked up, he had his hand out.

The shake was firm and warm.

"Summer Andrews," She took back her hand and realized he was trying not to be nosy. "Do you work with Greg?"

"Yes, I'm a CSI field agent." He paused, "Have you been dating long?"

Summer shrugged, "How long have you been a field agent, Mr. Stokes?"

"Long enough," Nick said as he stood up, "Coffee?"

"No, thank you. Greg drinks enough for both of us."

Nick smiled as he nodded, "True, he is a bit wired."

"But that is what makes him so good," Summer said gently, "He's just strange enough to be perfect for this work."

Nick looked at her for a second, before pouring his coffee. "That's a good point."

Greg came back to the lounge; Nick and Summer were laughing over something. He watched her laugh and had to smile. Summer was a joyous person, with a happy heart and good mind. She was like the season was named after; warm, caring and beautiful.

Her eyes fell on Greg and she stood up, "Thanks, Nick. I had a great time, have a good day."

She stood up and crossed to Greg. She held out a hand and he took it. He looked at Nick; the man gave him a thumps up sign.

"So what did you and Nick talk about?" He asked as they drove away.

"He made a comment about you being weird. We ended up talking about some of your stranger moments; both at work and at home."

Greg frowned for a second, "At home?"

"Don't worry, I told him about the barbeque."

Greg smiled, "Oh, that." His smile faded slowly, he looked to Summer. She was staring out the window and completely relaxed. "Summer, do you mind if we just sit and talk for a bit?"

She looked at him, her face calm. "Sure."

Greg led her across the park grounds, they found an empty table. He set down the small basket and pulled her into his arms. Summer sat with her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her; holding her arms to her body.

He held her; breathing in her scent, feeling the warm sun on his skin.

"Greg?"

He murmured something.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," He whispered gently.

They sat holding one another; time passed but neither one hurried.

"This case is really bothering you." She said softly.

Greg sighed, "It really shouldn't. I mean I've dealt with worse, but for some reason it's getting to me."

"Maybe it's the subject matter?"

He nodded, his chin bumping her shoulder. "That's what Gris said today. He thinks I should be given an extended break. But I've been on this case since the beginning, I can't just quit."

"He is your boss," She said carefully.

"I know, but I don't want to leave the case. We know what happened; the guy's going to be arrested, it's over."

"But it's not over." She replied, "You've been acting strange everyday and it's going to end when the police arrest him."

Greg watched her hair shine in the sun. "I'm really sorry. I didn't realize it was affecting you."

"I live with you; I wake up in the night when you have a nightmare. Everything you do affects me."

Greg squeezed her gently, "You haven't said anything."

"This is your job, Greg. You love it and you're good at it. I can't complain about that."

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You grew into those ears of yours." She tugged gently on his earlobe and laughed softly.

"I thought it was the hair." He said lightly.

She leaned against him a little more and sighed, "What are we going to do tonight?"

Greg held her, "Study biology."

She laughed, a smile tickled her lips, "Who's going to study what?"

"I am going to study everything." He kissed her neck softly.

Greg woke at just after four a.m. he couldn't sleep and it was useless trying. He sat at the kitchen table and stared the shadows on the floor.

This case, it was eating at him. The reason: the guy was his age and dating a college student, like Summer. He'd snapped the night she'd told him she was pregnant. He'd killed her.

Greg kept wondering why he had snapped. What had happened to make him do it? Greg wasn't a cop and he wasn't a field agent. He worked in the DNA lab; not much information was given to him. It was samples and he was the one who found information.

But this case, he wanted to know about it. He couldn't rationalize his wanting, he just did.

"Greg?" Summer's sleepy voice broke his thoughts.

He reached for her, her hands slid across his shoulders. He held her arms to his body, leaning his back. His head rested against her stomach.

"Summer, you know I care about you, right?"

"Yes."

He felt her kiss the top of his head, "And you know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"Greg, sweetheart," She pulled her arms free and came around to the table. He looked up at her. "You aren't like that guy. I know that you're worried you might be, but you're not. You're too sweet and weird. How many people find the molecular structure of snake poison, interesting?"

Greg watched her, "But…"  
She touched a finger to his lips, "Stop worrying, please. Perhaps Grissom is right, you need a break."

He sighed, "I am sorry, Summer."

She cupped his face, "Why? You're only human, Greg. Nick was telling me that Grissom has a bug collection and rides roller coasters. Nick himself works on his car when he's not on shift. You need to do something."

"I have a hobby," He said feebly.

"I know, but how often do you indulge in it?"

Greg hunched up, "You think I should take the break?"

"If your boss it willing to give it to you, yes."

Silence followed for a few minutes, "I can talk with him tomorrow."

"Good," Summer took his hand, "Come back to bed, you need to rest."

Greg balanced his coffee as he walked into work. Gil and Nick paused at the sight of him.

"Morning," Gil looks him over, "Meet me in my office."

"Sure, boss-man." Greg nods as Gil and Nick walk away. He sighs heavily and tries not to worry too much.

Gil shuts the office door, file under one arm. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"Yeah, it was great." Greg watches his boss as Gil sits behind his desk. "So how are things this morning? Busy?"

Gil watches him for a second, "Greg, when was your last vacation?"

Greg blinks, "Um, two years ago."

Gil reaches across his desk and picks up a slip of paper. Greg takes it from him. There's silence as Greg reads. He looks up at his boss with a serious expression.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No," Gil folds his hands as he sits back, "You need a break, Greg. Even Nick is worried about you."

"Nick?" Greg frowns, "Why?"

Gil stares at him, the look says it all. "Everyone needs time off, Greg. It's only a week, but you need it."

"But, Gris this is my life. What would I do with an entire week off?"

"Nick and Sara both tell me you have a girlfriend. Why don't you spend time with her?"

Greg looks down at the sheet of paper. "Summer understands." The words were too soft, too weak.

"I am sure she does," Gil held out a hand for the paper. "But you are going to have time off."

Greg hands back the sheet and stands up, "I'll go clock in."

"No need, we have Scott and Jane working."

He looks at the boss, "That was quick."

Gil shrugs, "We'll see you in a week, Greg."


	2. Greg 2

**Men of Science**

**Greg Sanders**

STORY ONE

Chapter Two

The sun was hot as heat rippled off the ground; filling the clear sky with invisible waves. Greg squinted against the light; holding up his binoculars instead. Making a few adjustments he saw Summer wave at him. He used one arm to wave back.

Setting aside the binoculars he yawned and stretched out on the hood of the car. The sun sizzled around him; he reveled in it. Around the sounds of daytime desert helped him to relax.

He opened his eyes; at some point he'd fallen asleep. Greg sat up and found Summer crouched by the camp fire; she was stirring something over the flames.

"Morning," She said softly, standing up carefully.

"I guess your ankle is better," He mused.

"No. I just ignore the pain, that's all."

Summer walked over to the car and hopped up, Greg moved over so she could fit. He held her hand in his, they studied the fading sunset.

"I wonder how…" Greg stopped at the look she gave him, "Never mind."

"You'll be back at work in two days, Greg."

"I know," he sighed and squeezed her hand, "I like being here with you."

She looked at him. Deepening shadows cut across her face. Summer leaned down and kissed him.

Greg reached up a hand, running it through her hair. The kiss lasted a long time. Summer pulled away and slid off the car. Greg watched her crouch by the fire, stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Summer, why do you stay with me?" He asked.

She turned her head, surprise showed on her face. "Where is that coming from?"

"We've dated on and off for the last five years. I'm a workaholic, I work in a science lab with blood and guts all day. I was just wondering why you are bothering to stay."

"Well, the on and off thing was your idea, not mine. You were so shy in high school that you kept chickening out of our dates. College, you were so busy with studies and I was working. So really, we've only dated the last year and a half. I like you being a workaholic, it makes you happy. As to the science thing; well if I really had a problem with it, I wouldn't have stuck around for five years, now would I?"

She stood up and crossed to him; Greg sat up, she stopped between his legs and cupped is face.

"Greg, I love you, you know that. I like the way you comb your hair, I like the way you sing in the shower. I could on about things I like; but in reality, I stay because without you my life doesn't work."

He watched her eyes, "It doesn't?"

She shook her head, "No. Without you, I don't get up out of bed in the morning. I don't get through a day without wondering about you. I like hearing how you solved the case; I like knowing what Nick or Warrick said. Your life makes mine possible."

He reached out to her; smoothing back her hair. "The soup is burning."

"Let it," She pulled him close, kissing him.

Greg woke with a sigh; a weight rested on his chest, his arm was wrapped around it. He looked down and saw Summer, sleeping peacefully.

Never in his life would have had anticipated camping for five days in the desert. It just hadn't entered his mine. But Summer had asked him to come; pretty much dragged him along.

To his surprise, he found the experience a pleasure. There was no real science here; although he had studied some of the bugs he'd found. There was no rush, no deadline to meet. The air smelled of fresh and hot; not the staleness of the lab. He was confined to a chair all day, indeed he lay on his back and sunbathed most of the time.

Greg was surprised at the pang that hit him; he would miss this when he went back to work. But as much as he loved the camping trip, he loved the lab more. He missed the rush and bustle of his work; the challenges of solving strange cases. Work was what he lived for; but he knew everyone was right. He did need a break and he was enjoying it.

The hot afternoon found Greg splashing water on his face. Summer was off hiking, as she often did.

"Hey,"

He turned and smiled, "You need a shower."

Summer was covered in dust, "I need you to look at something."

He followed her carefully down the slope just off from the camp. The trail became smoother as they went.

Summer walked carefully, looking back for him several times. She paused before climbing up a slight incline; only to stop at the top.

Greg came up behind and stopped cold.

The body lay on its front; an orange parachute was flapping around it.

"Call Gris," he said.

Summer had her cell phone out, but handed it to him. "You know what to say."

Jim Brass took off his sunglasses as he watched Willows and Stokes. He looked to the left where Greg stood with his girlfriend. They were talking with a uniform about the discovery.

"I was just hiking and I found it." Summer told the police man. "I went back to get Greg and he called them." She waved a hand to the CSI team at work.

Jim made his way over; the uniform departed. "Sorry to ruin your vacation, Greg."

He shrugged, "Any idea what happened?"

"Not yet." Brass looked over as Warrick called to him, "You can go now." He walked over to the team.

Greg and Summer walked back to their campsite. He kept looking with the binoculars, studying the scene.

"You had better go to the lab." She said absently, "I can pack up."

Greg looked over at her, "Really?"

"Go on, it's what you want to do." She began to roll up their airing sleeping bags.

Greg crossed to her, turning her to face him. "Thank you," He kissed her, "I'll call you later."

Greg sat at his desk, studying the findings. It felt good to be in his old lab coat again.

"Welcome back,"

He looked up and smiled at Catherine, "Hi. I have those results for you."

Catherine took the paper he handed her but studied him. "That's a heck of girl you've got there, Greg. Not many women would be okay with being left behind."

He nodded, "I know. Summer really is something."

Catherine read over the results, "Just like we thought. Thanks, Greg. Oh and call that girl of yours."

Greg stepped into the lounge; pulling a chair from the table he plunked it down by the phone. A moment later it was ringing.

He heard Summer pick-up and mutter something. "I'd like two large pizzas made with love and soul."

She laughed gently, "The love department is on strike until the foreman gets home."

"How was the drive back?" He heard her move around.

"It was okay. I stopped off at the Tangiers to see Mary and Beth. Mary is dating some high roller out of Atlanta."

Greg smiled, "Is that good?"

"According to Beth, it's a serious thing this time. She said that…."

Greg sat back in his chair grinning as she told him. Life was good.


End file.
